


Five Questions

by tinyfeet69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfeet69/pseuds/tinyfeet69
Summary: This little story has come about as a result of a dream I had.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Five Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream and this is how this story happened. It is about a celebrity that is well known today but I will keep all the details to myself. Its just fiction but it felt so real so I put it down on paper.

I settled into my chair and buckled the seat belt. It had been a long time since I had been on a plane. I had a sense of excitement but one also of fear. I was travelling home to New Zealand to attend my mother's funeral. It had been a last minute decision to attend and one that left me with few choices in flights because of the timing and the need to arrive in Auckland by a certain date and time. The airline had told me that economy class was full but they had plenty of room in first class. In my mind I could not justify the money they were asking but my husband insisted and paid for the ticket. I sat and looked out of the window feeling sad that I had to leave my husband and son behind and also wishing that my journey could have been one of joy and fun rather than grief and mourning. The flight attendant interrupted my daydreaming as she offered me a glass of champagne or orange juice. As I am not a drinker, I reached for the orange juice and thanked the attendant. I looked around the cabin as I sipped my orange juice. The cabin was completely empty except for an older woman sitting in the back and what looked like a business man working on his laptop sitting in the middle. After a few minutes,a tall gentleman walked down the aisle on the other side of the cabin. He walked caged in between two men who walked in front of him and looked as if they worked for the airline and two female airline attendants closely behind him. They seemed to fuss over him quite a bit. He wore a baseball cap and dark glasses. They removed his coat and hung it in a closet at the front of the plane. They stood in the aisle for a while talking. It was quite muffled but I heard the words "do not disturb". It occurred to me by the way they were fussing over him that he was someone of great importance. Whoever it was, he seemed eager to shake off their presence and intensely keen to remain incognito to the rest of us. After a lot of fussing and talking the entourage left and finally the plane took off and we started our long 12 hour journey towards my home country of New Zealand. I had not been back for sometime and was excited to see my family and friends again although wish it was under different circumstances. 

After we had our dinner and then settled in for the rest of the flight I looked over towards the mysterious gentleman. He seemed settled in for the night, in fact I could not see anything of him as it was dark and obvious he was sleeping. I put on my headphones and flicked though the airline entertainment channels. I stopped at a comedy channel and was thrilled to see they were playing my favorite sitcom. I must have seen this particular sitcom a million times already but it always still made me laugh. I must have been laughing louder than I thought as after a while the light went on over the mysterious gentleman's seat, he sat up, baseball cap and dark glasses still on and looked over at me. I just smiled and then he disappeared back into his seat again. I continued watching but decided I had procrastinated enough and needed to begin writing a eulogy for my mom. I was still trying to come to terms with her loss and had put off writing anything of any substance down for far too long. I pulled out my laptop and set it up and started typing although all that was coming out were the words "mom" over and over again. Nothing was forthcoming and I was beginning to grow frustrated. Just then the mysterious gentleman's light went on above his head. He stood up and walked very quickly down the aisle with his head down and his hand covering the side of his face and entered the lavatory. I still couldn't tell who it was and thought to myself that he must truly not want to be recognized. After a few minutes he returned, this time without the disguise and without the hand covering is face. He quickly looked over at me as he took his seat and I instantly recognized who it was. It was him... I had just watched his latest movie before leaving the states... it was my celebrity crush... it was Wesley Carson, only the most incredibly talented actor and philanthropist not to mention the sexiest man alive. I could hardly believe it and I began to feel faint. My heart was racing and I felt breathless. I dear not look over at him again in case he sensed that I had discovered his true identity and I was afraid he would withdraw into his seat and put on his disguise again. I needed a plan. I wanted to meet him. I quickly grabbed my handbag and pulled out my compact mirror. I looked at myself and my heart sunk. What was I thinking? My appearance wasn't going to magically change because Wesley Carson was on the plane. I was who I was and no amount of make-up was going to change that. I wasn't suddenly going to lose 50lbs and grow long beautiful golden locks. He wasn't going to take one look at me and fall head over heels in love with me, besides he was gay and wasn't about to run off with a middle-aged, married, mother from Idaho. I brushed some lip gloss over my lips and smoothed my hair with my palms. I tucked my handbag away under the seat and sat back in my chair taking deep breaths. I had never experienced hyperventilation before but wondered if this is what it felt like. After I safely calmed down I looked over to Wesley's seat. He appeared to be reading. Now was the opportune time, before all the lights went out and we slept for the rest of the flight. I stood up and pretended to stretch. I walked up the aisle and then back down again and then without even realizing it I had crossed over to his side of the plane and found myself standing in front of him not saying a word. After a few seconds he looked up from his book and looked somewhat quite understandably annoyed at me. In my head I was speaking sermons of eloquence and wisdom but as time went on I quickly became aware that I was just standing there, looking at him. "Try to be cool, try to be cool, try to be cool" ran like a loop over and over in my mind. "Can I help you?" he finally asked.  
I quickly gathered my wits and then something took over and I began to be myself, well as normal as I could be in front on the biggest celebrity on the planet. "I am so sorry to disturb you Mr Carson... Wesley... ahhh Mr Wesley Carson. I know you must get this all the time but I just wanted to come over and tell you how much I enjoy your work and how I am inspired by the humanitarian work you do. You are a true inspiration to many"  
Surprisingly he reached forth his hand in an attempt to shake mine but I just looked at it blankly for a few seconds until it registered what was happening. I shook it rather vigorously and he just smiled at me - I think he was more amused by my awkwardness. "Thank you very much" he said graciously. "That is very kind of you".  
I can't remember if he said anything else after that I just remember the flight attendant appeared out of nowhere. "Excuse me ma'am, would you mind returning to your seat, Mr Carson does not wish to be disturbed." Without even looking at Wesley I nodded at the attendant and began to make my way back to my seat, head down, feeling like a little child who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. As I was walking back I could hear the attendant apologizing to Wesley. I smirked to myself. I really don't know what I expected. He was a superstar, he was too good, too famous, to wealthy, too handsome to talk to me, but I met him and I shook his hand and that was all I ever wanted.

I sat back down in my seat and began typing on my laptop again although my head was still swirling from my recent embarrassing encounter with Wesley Carson. About an hour went by and still I had only written a few sentences. Writing this eulogy was harder than I thought. I put my head back and looked up at the ceiling searching for the words in the air above me. I closed my eyes trying to conjure up some inspiration and when I opened them again I got the shock of my life. There was Wesley Carson steering straight down at me, all 6ft 4in of him. I quickly tried to contain myself as he knelt down on the floor in front of me and leaned over and whispered. "I am sorry for what happened before. I am afraid it was my fault, she was just doing her job, I asked that I not be disturbed, but it seems that I am having trouble sleeping and I was wondering if you would like to play cards with me."  
Wesley Carson wants to play cards with me - there was no question about it - "Of course!" I replied very enthusiastically.  
Wesley got up and walked back to his seat and I followed him. Luckily in first class there is a seat you can fold out for a visitor. It was small and I wondered whether it would contain my weight and pictured myself in a ball on the floor after the seat would give way underneath me. Nevertheless, I sat down, without incident, and Wesley pulled out the deck of cards. I took one look of them and unashamedly laughed out loud, "Uno?"  
He grinned as she shuffled the cards. "I'm sorry have you not played Uno before, we can play something else if you want?"  
"Of course I know how to play Uno, it just seems weird that you would know how to play Uno."  
"And why is that" he asked very inquisitively.  
"Because you're you... "  
Wesley smiled as he dealt the cards out. ”And your point is? If I didn't know better I would think that you're just scared I'm going to beat you?" he mockingly implied.  
"No of course not and if you must know, I am really awesome and please don't think that just because you are some famous movie star that I am going to go easy on you. You are the one who should be scared." We played several rounds of Uno, mocking and laughing at each other as we went. I am sure he let me win on a few occasions, truth is, I was never really that good at it and I hadn't played it in a long while. At times Wesley would look at me over the top of his cards and I don't know whether it was the motherly instinct coming out in me, but as I looked into his eyes, I could sense that in reality he was a very lonely and very sad person which lead to extreme tugging on the old heart strings. I had often thought that celebrities possibly couldn't go through tough times like heartache or depression but as I looked at him I knew that he was not immune to the feelings and thoughts that we "normal" people may feel everyday of our lives just because he was a celebrity, made a ton of money and was sexy and attractive. Of course he was just as normal as you or I and had ups and downs like the rest of us. I knew enough about depression to know that it was no respecter of persons and Wesley Carson was no exception. He was surprisingly humorous and jolly as we played and our interaction and conversation felt as normal as if I was just hanging out with a friend. Nothing was forced and we were really having a good time. Finally after playing for what seemed like hours I succumbed to his Uno expertise and decided to return to my seat and try and sleep. I thanked him for taking the time to play cards with me. "The pleasure is all mine. You are truly a worthy opponent." He bowed his head as if acknowledging my card playing prowess. I giggled in response.  
"I have another game if you're up for it, that is if you are not too tired?"  
"Sure why not - what is it?" I asked. He put the cards away and moved the fold-out table that was in front of us. "Well, I am sure you have a thousand questions you want to ask me so lets make a deal, we both get to ask each other just five questions and we must answer truthfully"  
"But how will I know if you are lying?" I asked.  
"I'm not that good of an actor" he laughingly replied. "Besides I am a man of my word, I will be honest, I promise."  
I thought for a minute and wondered what on earth I could ask Wesley Carson. I had read everything ever written about him and watched every movie and interview he had ever done. I already felt I knew him well enough and could only think of very tedious questions to ask him, but I was game and was quite excited by the prospect of getting to know something about him that I didn't already know.  
"I'll go first" he said rubbing his hands together. "  
"Okay, married or single?" "Married" I replied. "Is your trip for business or pleasure?"  
"Neither, attending a funeral, my mother's in fact."  
"Oh I'm sorry" he added. "Are you sure you want to continue playing?"  
"Yes please, it is a welcome distraction and I am fine... really"  
He reached out and touched my arm in a gesture of comfort. I smiled back at him. I could tell he was really thinking about the next question and then he came out with....  
"Coke or Pepsi?". I must have had a strange look on my face because he started to laugh.  
"Now this may surprise you but I'm a Pepsi girl"  
He looked at me and smiled. "Yes most surprising, I would have taken you as a Coke girl. Okay, next question... eyes closed or opened?"  
I genuinely did not know what he meant and looked at him questionably.  
"Kissing... do you kiss with your eyes open or closed?" he asked again.  
"Oh, um opened, I guess" I shocked myself with the answer but it was true.  
"Would you mind elaborating?" he asked.  
"Well, I guess I've just never had that kiss, you know - the one that was so mind blowingly great that it necessitated my eyes to be closed for the whole duration and caused my leg to simultaneously bend at the knee in the throws of passion. Real life is not like the movies!"  
"No I guess not" he chuckled. "Okay last question, happy or content?"  
I was quiet for a moment and felt a little choked up as I thought about my husband and son and my family and friends.  
"Happy!" I said with a big smile on my face.  
"Okay, those were my five questions, now your turn and they can't be the same ones."  
"Is there anything off limits?" I carefully inquired.  
He screwed up his face and then said, "No, you have free range and I promise, I will be honest."  
I sat back and looked directly at Wesley. His piercing brown eyes were staring back at me and he looked somewhat nervous and I could tell instantly that his walls were up.  
"Greatest fear?" I blurted out.  
He looked rather surprised but did not hesitate in his reply "Spiders"  
Okay so that wasn't as philosophical or deep as I wanted to go but good to know anyway.  
"Chinese or Italian?"  
"Italian"  
"Black or White?"  
"Black, its more slimming"  
"Like you need to worry about that. I bet you haven't been on a diet once in your whole life?" I could feel myself surveying his entire body and quickly shook myself out of it.  
Wesley looked down to see what I was looking at and then looked back straight back at me.  
"I have been on more diets and had more personal trainers than I care to remember, believe me it takes its toll after a while and you have one more question by the way?"  
I was kicking myself. Here I was with Wesley Carson and I couldn't think of anything intelligent to ask him. It reminded me of all the times when I would be out at the mall and see all these things I wanted to buy but I had no money to buy them and then when I had the money, I couldn't for the life of me find anything I wanted to buy. This strangely was one of those moments but the silence was killing both of us so I just asked what came next into my mind.  
"Fame or fortune?"  
Wesley was quiet and looked surprised by my question. In truth I really did not know what I meant by it but his response will resonate with me forever.  
"Neither makes you happy. Sure fortune will take care of things and fame gives more opportunities and advantages that one may not ordinarily receive but if I have learned anything at all since my career began, it is that there is only one thing that will make you truly happy and that is love and not just any type of love, it is unconditional love."  
Wesley looked at me and grinned. He looked so vulnerable and sad even. I felt like giving him a big hug but I took it as my queue to give him his space. I stood up and yawned, pretending that I was tired and he looked up at me. "Thank you for the card game and for the questions. It was truly a pleasure spending time with you" I told him.  
He smiled and nodded his head. "You are welcome, believe me, the pleasure was all mine. Do you want to take a selfie or can I sign something for you?"  
"Oh, no, that's okay. This was amazing, really. I think I will remember this for the rest of my life."

I walked back to my seat and looked over as Wesley's light went off and smiled to myself. No one would ever believe me if I were to tell them that I had played Uno with Wesley Carson on a flight to New Zealand. Why didn't I get that selfie or autograph? Then came the shopping analogy. Instantly I began thinking of a thousand questions I could have asked him other than the ones I had. I could have asked him about his family, about his career about his recent break up with his boyfriend, about his humanitarian work. I sighed at my lack of creativity and insight and felt disappointed with myself that I had not asked him the "big" questions. Although I was feeling frustrated, I began to find that my encounter with him started to give me inspiration and I was able to finish my eulogy for my mother. The words just flowed and I was easily able to finish what I thought was going to the be hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. As I shut down my computer and placed it back in the bag, I looked over and saw Wesley gesturing to me. He motioned for me to follow him. I watched as he walked down the aisle and slip into the lavatory. Being curious as to what he wanted I got up and followed. I hesitated when I got to the door but seeing it wasn't locked I opened it and entered.  
"Are you okay?" I asked concerned as I walked in.  
He reached behind me and locked the door. I must admit I was strangely impressed at how big the lavatory was - perks for being in first class I thought to myself, then I couldn't help but notice Wesley looking strangely at me and again surprised that he was still very handsome even when he was looking strange. Without notice he leaned in and began to kiss me. It wasn't like any kiss I had had before. At first it was tender and sweet and then it became deep and passionate. His hands were around my waist and he pulled me in closer. In my mind I was freaking out "Oh my god what am I doing, I'm kissing Wesley Carson, he's gay and I'm married. What on earth is going on." After a few minutes of very zealous kissing, I pulled back and looked at him. He stood so close to me, his hands still around my waist.  
"Opened or closed?" he whispered into my ear making the hairs on my neck stand up.  
"Closed!" I replied. He smiled at me both with his lips and his eyes. He then embraced me and I sunk my head into his chest and then for some reason I began to cry. He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him as he cupped my face as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. I didn't know why I was crying or maybe I did but I did and didn't want to admit it to myself.  
"I'm sorry" Wesley said, his voice cracking.  
Was he crying too? What did Wesley Carson have to cry about? What had just happened here? He gently pushed me away and turned towards the sink and splashed water on his face. I stood there frozen, not knowing whether I should leave or stay. He dried his face and threw the towel in the waste receptor.  
"I want you to know I don't usually ask women into airplane bathrooms and make out with them" he said very seriously.  
"Don't worry, I don't usually follow celebrities into airplane bathrooms and you know... make out with them either" I couldn't help but laugh and it seemed to ease the tension, although I was still freaking out in my mind. Thankfully Wesley laughed too and he then came and put his arms around me and embraced me. We stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. It felt comfortable and warm and the smell of his aftershave was intoxicating. And then, as it does in all the movies, there was some turbulence and we both stumbled, steadying ourselves against the wall. Suddenly Wesley took my hand and pulled me in close again and kissed me, this time more passionately than before and with more determination. I reached my hand down and accidentally brushed against the front of his jeans. I could feel he was hard and it turned me on to no end. I slowly unzipped him and placed my hand underneath the elastic of his underwear and took hold of him. As his kisses grew more urgent, I stroked him and with every stroke he would moan under his breath. He tugged at my shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction and then unhooked my bra with the greatest of ease (I wasn't surprised, I saw him do that in a movie once). He started covering my breasts with his lips and hands. I knew Wesley was gay and I knew I did not want to have sex with him anymore than he probably wanted to have sex with me. Was this one of those situations where we will say we were caught up in the moment? Within minutes Wesley climaxed and we both leaned back against the door breathless. He quickly turned away from me so I pulled my blouse together, picked my bra off the floor and brushed myself down. We looked at each other and smiled and then without saying a word, I left and returned to my seat. I noticed Wesley returned a full five minutes later. He did not look at me or talk to me for the rest of the trip.

The plane landed at Auckland International Airport a few hours later. Wesley was given a special escort off the plane, but not before he gave me a parting glance and a smile. I really didn't know what to make of it and to be honest the whole situation had become very confusing to me. I am a good person. I do not go around doing things like this but there was something undeniable that had brought us together and I knew this was something that I would absolutely keep to myself for the rest of my life.

I made my way through baggage claim and immigration and headed out of the terminal dragging my bag behind me. As I walked towards the rental car office a big man in a dark suit approached me and handed me a note and walked away. I opened it up and read what I recognized as a US phone number with the letters W.C. written underneath. I knew straight away it was Wesley. I looked back and saw a big black limo drive by with the back window half down and Wesley's undeniably handsome face looking forward as the car sped off. I smiled back and waved although I don't think he saw me. I attended my mother's funeral, spent time with family and friends, returned to the states to my husband and son and continued life as normal. I was happy and enjoying my life. I never told anyone what had taken place on the plane or even the fact that I had met Wesley. He made a few more movies and I watched them all with my girlfriends. I followed his career with interest but not in the "crazed fan" sort of way but in the "I care about this person, he is my friend" sort of way. About two years went by and then one day as I was going through some things in a box at the back of my wardrobe and I came across the piece of paper given me at the airport in Auckland. I stared at it for what seemed like forever and then picked up my cell phone and dialed the number - half expecting it to go straight to voicemail or be disconnected. Then a familiar voice answered.  
"Hello"  
"Wesley"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
I thought for a minute and then realized that I hadn't actually even told him my name nor had he asked. I simply replied - "Eyes closed"  
There was silence and all I could hear was breathing.  
"Are you there?" I asked after a few minutes.  
"Yes, yes - it's you" I could sense the tone in his voice change as he realized it was me. "I was wondering if you were ever gonna call me, you took your time"  
"Well... life you know, it happens whether you meet a celebrity or not"  
"Can I ask you a question" He asked.  
"You can ask me five" I replied.  
"What is your name?"  
I laughed. "Kyra, my name is Kyra."  
We stayed on the phone for hours until his publicist interrupted and he had to go. We asked each other another five questions and our friendship began again from there. In fact he would call me whenever he had time, in between his interviews and movies and charity work. We would ask each other another new five questions and talk about our lives, our families, our loves. He would call or text whenever he was down or just needed someone to talk to and I would do the same. He sent plane tickets for my husband and I to attend his wedding. It took a lot of convincing but my husband came around and we were able to attend. As I watched Wesley and his boyfriend recite vows to each other, I couldn't help but notice that the fear and vulnerably I had seen many years ago on that plane to Auckland had finally disappeared from Wesley's face. He told me he had found that unconditional love he had spoken off and although he had to kiss a few frogs to find it, it was worth it. We are still the closest of friends to this day and we have never ever spoken once about what happened on that plane and sometimes I wonder if it really happened or if I just dreamed it all up but then I look at him or talk to him and I most definitely remember the very first time I kissed someone with my eyes closed.


End file.
